Seth Storm
Its not the fact that I am not human that makes me cry, its the fact that no one will love me, because in movies we are always painted as the bad guy." Seth Storm. Seth Storm is an Anthro-salamander with a few traits of of a raptor. He operates on cartoon physics and while essentially immortal, is abused constantly, for the sheer comical enjoyment of others. Just because one is immortal, does not mean one feels pain, getting a cannonball shot down your throat hurts, don't let anyone say differently" ~Seth Storm. History Seth has never once had an easy life. He was neither born nor created as far as he knows. One day he just appeared on the streets of New York city no bigger than two inches across. When he was not running from cats and dogs trying to eat him (some succeeded), he was trying to escape large kids and angry teenagers trying to beat up on any life form smaller than them. To survive his first two years he was forced to eat from dumpsters and scraps in the trashy streets of NYC. Unable to provide warmth for himself he would often freeze into a solid ice block during the winter and possibly be shattered until spring where his body would flow back together. It wasn't until his second year existing that a young child found him near the alley way and thought she could cuddle up next to the stuffed animal before she froze to death. Unable to bear the thought of someone dying and unable to help them he instinctively stuck her inside of his hidden arsenal. Their combined heat was enough to keep the both of them from freezing to death, and in the years that followed the two became so close they were inseparable. They grew up together she continued to sleep in where he stored his hidden arsenal and even they had adventures together, but fate was against them and in a serious injury his friend he helped take to someone who could heal her but also wiped her memories of him. At age 15 he was alone again, for two years he spent his time trying to forget her but fate played a cruel card. She and Seth would meet again, she would remember him and in span of 8 months she would die before his eyes, and he would not be able to save her. This single life event would haunt him for years to come. And that is where his story begins with you. Appearance: Seth as shown above his a Salamander with some raptor elements, he is also known to feel like soft rubber to the touch. Seth is known for his unusual abilities one such is his hidden arsenal which he stores inside of him entrance by the mouth only, however whatever he want can appear in hand at ready when he need it. Seth is a Fun-lord, whether he knows it or not, if he did he would be god-modding and that is forbidden on this wiki. He can also break the 4th wall as in interact directly with the audience, chat room users, and quite possibly the people typing on their mobile devices or computers. Personality: Seth in many ways is probably more human than the rest of us could boast to be. He is technically a human soul that has the appearance of well as seen above. He want love, Not love directly as romantic, but as fatherly, motherly, sisterly, brotherly, a friend, anyone. He want to be needed, he craves to please, to entertain to have a use, he want to be missed when the party is on, he wants to be there for those who are struggling, and one day he wants to be there for that someone special. He is actively ready to be friend, because he wants one so badly. But he has seen tragedy after tragedy befall him and he is not readily waiting to jump in and join, he want to be invited, he want be called up, he want the love that should be given to him. But if anything, he wants to be hugged, as his love langue is physical touch and the absence of it, causes him to think about Vore, and that it may be the only thing that will ever be come close to being loved, So hug the thing that movies make to be the villain, hug Seth and see the human soul inside the beast. Category:Freeman23 Category:Fan Character